


The first night.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: If anyone knew what happens behind the golden gates of the palace they would say that their family is already fucked up.  Now it's time for Zuko and Azula to properly fuck each other.Left without their mother and with emotionally distant father that never really cared the siblings cling to each other like a pair of cats in heat.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The first night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



Zuko sighed and let his feet slide from the roof. The brief feeling of total freedom as he plummeted towards the ground was exhilarating but not to the point the he would forget to spin his body around and reach out just in time to grab the railing of his balcony. For a moment he just hanged there. Maybe he should just leave now that mom was gone? No one would miss him anyway. But then again where could he go? Not finding any compelling answer he lifted himself up and over the railing his feet soundlessly touching balcony's floor. Master Piandao would be proud. He reached out towards the curtains and freeze in place, someone was in his room.  
\- Get out of my bed! - At some point their used to be close but nowadays his sister was only annoying him.  
\- Good evening Zuzu. - Not at all bothered by his foul mood the princes simply rolled on a side.  
\- What are you doing here? - Said Zuko reaching for the sheets determined to pull her off if she didn't want to get up herself.  
\- I missed you Zuzu.  
\- No you didn't and stop calling me that! - He yanked hard pulling the cloth from underneath her but Azula simply laughed and let herself roll over. In the end it was only Zuko's sheet that ended up on the floor.  
\- If you are so angry why not just hit me Zuzu? It's not like mom is here to get mad at you...  
\- Get out! - Zuko growled. It's not like he needed a reminder that his mother was gone. And he didn't need her to be present to know that violence would upset her.  
\- Come on can't we just talk?  
\- No.  
\- We are siblings.  
\- I don't care.  
\- Zuzu...  
\- Stop calling me that and get out! - Zuko was breathing heavily and his face was red with anger. Azula thought it was such a shame that at the same time he refused to give in and unleash his anger and was unable to contain it fully. What a waste of potential. And also what a waste of her efforts. It's not like she was worried that her Zuzu would have problems with his mental state after Ursa finally got what she deserved. She didn't care that their """mother""" was gone and she didn't have to spent time with Zuzu either.  
\- Fine, if that's what you really want Zuzu then help me with one thing and I swear I will never bothered you again.  
Zuko started at her as she jumped off his bed and onto the floor but didn't say anything. "Never" was a very strong word. Especially since it's not like Azula was always annoying. There were days where she would just show up and leaned against him not saying anything only to leave after several minutes. Those weren't that bad. Also sometimes she would give him advice on bending - but that would mostly consist of various arguments as to why he should just accept his own anger and let it lose. He didn't like that but part of him appreciated the effort. So it wasn't like he didn't want to see her ever again. He just didn't want her to annoy him.  
\- Listen I am very tired right now, can't we talk about it tomorrow or something? - That way she would leave now, but would also comeback. Hopefully less annoying. Zuko hoped that Azula wouldn't notice his intentions but as always the princess was paying him too much attention.  
\- I've thought you heated me Zuzu! - Azula sighed theatrically sitting down on the bed again. - But it turns out you don't really want me gone!  
She knew he needed her and she loved it when he acknowledged that. Well love might be a strong word but still, Azula let a smile bloom on her face anyway. There was nothing left for Zuko but to sigh.  
\- I just don't like it when you are annoying.  
Azula gave her brother a look over. He was standing in a corner of the room with his hands crossed on his chest. Somehow once again he managed to choose a place that was the most shrouded in shadows. But at last he wasn't fuming anymore so Azula decided that it was fine to lay down on his bed once again.  
\- You call me annoying Zuzu but you are always the one that disappears without a word.  
\- I just like to be alone - Zuko said with a shrug which irked Azula for some reason.  
\- Stop doing that. - She demanded. Heh, as if that would have worked on Zuzu. The only person that could have told him what to do was their mother and she was gone.  
\- Why should I?  
Their discussion was slipping from Azula's hands and falling back into an argument again. The princess would not allow it.  
\- Fine, do whatever you like dear brother.  
\- I will!  
\- Good but for now how bout you give me a hand with something.  
Zuko looked at her suspiciously.  
\- What kind of trap is that Azula?  
\- It 's not a tap Zuzu. - His sister sighed. - I promise you will enjoy yourself and we can do it again tomorrow if you would like it.  
That sounded too good to be true.  
\- I don't believe you.  
\- I swear on the orange pudding.  
\- Seriously? - It was hard to believe that Azula would willingly put herself in a situation where she could lose her favorite snack. Many a times Zuko bought himself a day of calm and silence for a serving of that particular dish.  
\- So if I don't like it you will give me your pudding? - He had to be sure.  
\- But if you like it and don't tell me to stop you will give up yours. - His sister's confident smile had Zuko confused. The idea of Azula doing something he would like to he point of not telling her to stop sounded almost... wrong.  
\- But you will really stop if I tell you to?  
\- Yes.  
\- Can I do it to you afterwards? - Zuko's question caught Azula off guard. She wasn't expecting him to offer to do something nice to her in return.  
\- Sure.  
\- Umm, fine I guess. - Still not hundred percent sure Zuko made his way towards his bed. - So, what now?  
\- Get on the bed Zuzu and sit down with your back resting on the pillow. - Zuko complied but couldn't help to feel nervous. Especially when Azula crawled right next to him.  
\- Ready Zuzu? - And without waiting for him to answer Azula straddled Zuko who grabbed her thighs instinctively trying to get some form of control over the movements of her body.  
\- What are you doing? - Zuko was more confused than angry. He didn't expect her to feel so soft under his touch or the fact that she would just put a forehead against his chest instead of looking at him. He didn't feel attacked but at the same time what ever was happening was plenty weird.  
\- Give me a minute Zuzu. - Azula said making sure to keep her voice as even as possible. How was she supposed to know that it would feel so embarrassing? And he just grabbed her so roughly! It didn't feel bad just... just he should have warned her or something. She wasn't used to Zuzu being so aggressive. And her stupid fact couldn't stop blushing. Inhale, exhale! Inhale, exhale!  
All right.  
\- Just don't freak out Zuzu. - She said rising her head. - It may feel weird at first but I saw nekomata doing that to each other and they liked it.  
\- O-ok.... - Not sure what two tailed cats playing around had to with anything Zuko was doing his best to remain calm. But feeling of her body and breath against his face weren't making it easy.  
'This is it!' Azula thought to herself. She was hugging him tightly now, out of necessity of course, and her lips were centimeters away from his left ear. She wasn't doing anything weird and everything would turn out just fine as always.  
\- Zuzu... - Her whisper right into Zuko's ear sent a shiver down his spine and the prince reflexively tighten his grip on his sister's legs. He was only dimly aware of the rising heat of Azula's body. Her breathing quickly intensified and Zuko felt a warm feeling swirl inside him each time her breath reached his ear. But that wasn't the end of it.  
Azula felt closer to Zuzu in this moment than at any time before in her life. And now on the bed in the dimly lit room her body was reacting in a ways she never experienced before. She felt hot. But it was different hot than usual. It was a strange addictive hot the emanated from all the placed Zuzu's was touching her, leaving all the other parts cold and wanting. The hot had filled her head and it took a moment to remember why she was so close to him in the first place.  
Her tongue touching his ear pushed all the air out of Zuko's lungs and forced his back to arched. For a second he couldn't comprehend just how good it felt. The combination of teach and sounds was beyond what his brain could handle. And after a moment her tongue started traveling down over his cheekbone and lower still. Zuko couldn't just take it he needed to do something to show her just how great was his pleasure. His hands started moving up and down her thighs massaging her skin. That got a reaction out of the princess. Azula purred into his neck and her entire body started rubbing against him. But her tongues didn't stop. It moved from his apple upwards over his chin and towards Zuko's lips that now felt dry like a desert.  
Azula paused for a moment staring down on her brother's mouth. Maybe it was the light or just the atmosphere but it looked beyond appetizing. Her tongue was dripping with saliva reading itself for what was to come but before she could make a move Zuko suddenly lifted her hips from where they were grinding against him.  
\- Zuzu? - Did she do something wrong? He seemed to be enjoying himself until now, so what was going on? She blinked her gaze no longer focused on his red lips and searching his face. His golden eyes were shinning in the dark making his blush even more obvious.  
\- Could... could we take a short break?  
\- Why? - It was hard to hide frustration in her voice.  
\- You promised Lala... - She did.  
\- What did I do wrong Zuzu? - He blushed even harder and looked down. Azula followed his gaze.  
\- Oh.... - There was an obvious tent in his pants.  
\- Listen I just need a moment.  
\- Why?  
\- I have... you know...  
\- But doesn't it simply mean that you are enjoying yourself?  
\- Well yes but... - Zuko was having a hard times searching for words. Not only it was beyond embarrassing but somehow his sister didn't get it.  
\- Then we should continue... don't you want to feel good?  
\- A-and what about you? - Zuko's voice was hoarse and it was hard to think straight.  
\- You are so cute when you care Zuzu - Her whole body was shacking when she lifted herself up until she was kneeling over him. With each breath heavier than the last she slowly reached down towards her pants. - Do you want to see how much I like it.  
'No!' Shouted rational part of Zuko's mind but it was no longer in control. His need mixed with the sheer feeling of wrongness was overwhelming and all Zuko could do was nod. Azula bit her lip and slowly pulled the shirt out of her pants. The way her Zuzu was looking made her legs tremble. His hot breath hitting her body his searing gaze trying to pierce her cloths his hands wrapped around her knees and his manhood desperately tying to free itself from his pants were all proof that in this moment she was his entire world. Yet somehow it made her feel even more embarrassed.  
\- Zuzu...  
\- Hmmm...  
\- Could... you do it. - He smiled in response and all Azula could do was focus on holding her shirt right above her belly button as Zuko's hands slowly made their way up her legs.  
Zuko swallowed hard before pushing his fingers between her skin and the soft fabric. They were both breathing heavily waiting for this moment. Finally he pulled down and it felt as if he was opening the gates of haven. The first new experience was the musky smell that made his brain spin. But a moment later he reached her lower lips. They were darker than her skin and oozed with juices. He looked up not sure what to do next, his brain still desperately processing everything that was happening. All Azula gave him was a nervous giggle. Well it smelled great so in an outburst of confidence he decided he wanted to know how it tasted. He placed his hands on her butt for better control then positioned his tongue at the bottom of her opening and slowly moved up. Until he reached something that felt like a small pearl and when he touched it his sister trembled. Azula let out a long moan as Zuzu showered her pleasure button with affection. She wanted to tell him to keep up on it but all that came out of her lips was babble. So all she could do was press his head against her crotch hoping he understood. Her Zuzu was pushing her closer to... something with each swirl of his tongue. With each torturous breath she could feel herself reaching for it. And suddenly her whole world was spinning as her legs gave in and she collapse into an brain shattering orgasm. No longer able to keep herself upwards she fell on him sending them both back on the bed. They scrambled for a moment until Azula finally found his face and pressed her lips against his. She was still shacking and her eyes were only half open.  
Zuko wasn't sure what was going on but his dick couldn't get much harder.  
\- Did you like it? You didn't think it was gross? - Azula's voice sounded surprisingly timid.  
\- It was great.  
\- I am happy to hear that Zuzu. - She kissed him again and then slowly rose up and rolled to a side giving him shy smile.  
\- Now it's your turn.  
\- Are you sure about it? - Zuko was already straddling her. - Mine is much more messy.  
\- Do you love me Zuzu? - Why was he asking him that anyway?  
\- Huh? - Zuko was in no mood for waiting already guiding her hands towards his pants.  
\- As long as you love me everything will be fine. - She just wanted him to say that, was that so much to ask?  
Zuko paused for a moment and looked her in the eyes with a serious expression on his face. He would seem pretty cool if he wasn't blushing so much.  
\- I always loved you Lala... even when you are annoying.  
Azula laughed nervously, she was the one asking for confession but suddenly seriousness of it made her feel weird. She wanted to kiss him but Zuko's face was too far away. So she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his pants right on top of his raging erection. That got a moan out of him.  
\- La!  
\- Sorry! - Not wasting any more time the princess pulled down her brothers pants finally setting his throbbing cock free. It was already dripping. Not sure what exactly to do with that but happy to return the favor Azula started to enthusiastically licking his tip. Zuko moaned loudly and arced his whole body backwards grabbing her hair with his hands. Azula barely noticed hypnotized by his manhood it's smell and how the fluids it oozed tasted. it didn't take long for it to start twitching but Azula wasn't about to let it escape her tongue. She grabbed it with one hand while putting the other on Zuko's thigh to hold him steady. But the effects were opposite to whet she'd expected as her brother started to desperately thrust into her hand. His cock moving back and forth sometimes finding her mouth other times ramming into her face smearing it with goo. Each touch send shivers of lust across her body and down towards her pussy that was once again salivating with its own juices.  
\- Azula! I... I'm going to shoot.  
\- Give it to me! Zuzu!  
\- La! I... I love you!  
And then he exploded shooting his seed everywhere. Her mouth her nose her hair her cloths. Dripping down onto her body and staining his own bed. His legs giving up and Zuko collapsed next to her exhausted. But she remained in place covered in his cum letting it overwhelm her senses. It tasted good. She swallowed what part ended up in her mouth and then reached for more. Zuko wasn't exactly sure what was happening but Azula was scooping his love milk and eating it slurping loudly and looking straight at him each time her icing covered fingers slid pass her lips. She looked like a cat licking her legs and forearms. When she finished his manhood was erect once more. She noticed that too.  
\- Zuzu do you remember that two nekomata that we saw on Ember Island...  
\- ...the two mom told us not to look at. Yes.  
\- I want to try doing that. - Azula said kneeling with her back to him and leaning forward. Then she reached behind her and spear her butt cheeks apart. That was all the encouragement Zuko needed. Moments later she could feel his breath on her neck and his manhood pressing against her flesh. Her blood was buzzing with anxiety mixed with excitement. Zuko kissed her back and guided his cock towards her entrance.  
\- Slightly lower...- Her butt hole might've been twitching with excitement but she was pretty sure the dick wasn't supposed to go there.  
Zuko changed his position slightly and pushed forward again. He almost couldn't stop himself from thrusting when he felt her wetness.  
\- What are you waiting for Zuzu?  
\- Do you love me Lala?  
\- Of course I love you dumdum. Why do you think I am doing this?  
Zuko smiled and kissed her neck.  
\- I am going to start to move now.  
She felt a sharp pain as he entered.  
\- Wait! Wait.  
\- Are you all right?  
\- It's fine - Azula slowly relaxed.  
\- Now.... you can love me now Zuzu.  
His hips started moving again and with each thrust Zuko was less and less in control of his hunger. Soon he was sticking his entire length in and the sound of flash hitting against flesh mixed with desperate moans filled the room. Her body accepted him with hungry embrace and each time he pulled out it screamed in frustration at the void left behind. With each move he build up her entire world and then shattered it into pieces. Mind taken over by heat all Zuko could do was move his hips. He buried his head in her hair and kept licking her neck his mind turned into mush as he felt his second climax approaching.  
\- ...Arghla! ...Zla! - It was hard calling her name but at least there was some part of him that still remain human. Because when she turned her head to look at him all Azula could do was meow. Meow like a desperate nekomata hungry for her mate's seed. And that's exactly what Zuko gave her. With the last thrust he rammed his cock as deep as he could before his swollen balls unleashed the torrent of cum that flooded her innards. Azula's whole body started shacking as she reached her own climax but Zuko would not let her escape. Wrapping his arms around her he bite down on her neck desperate to keep her in place. Surprisingly the sharp pain pushed Azula only deeper into pleasure as she clawed at the bed desperate to express her bliss. At the same time her spasming pussy squeezed the last remnants of cum out of her brothers dick. Finally when they both stopped shacking Zuko opened his jaw and looked down at the pulsing red bite mark covered in saliva. It was a proof that he took her as his woman. And it simply felt right. Azula couldn't see what his face but she felt him licking her neck they barely finished mating but she already was looking froward to doing this again.

It took them minutes to fully regain their breaths but neither of the siblings made any attempts at moving. They weren't too exhausted and it just felt too good laying together like that.  
\- Zuzu.  
\- Yes.  
\- I guess it's not so bad having your sister around hm?  
She could feel him licking her neck in response.  
\- Lala... how about you just stay with me like this?  
That was impossible of course. There was no telling what terrible things would've happened if they were found out. But Azula smiled anyway.  
\- Maybe just for today.  
Zuzu was obviously not satisfied with just that.  
\- I am going to find a way to make you stay with me for ever.  
Their hands found each other and as their fingers interlocked Azula whispered softly.  
\- I will be waiting.

She was beyond grateful for a loving brother like him in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Post any errors you find below.


End file.
